


The Service Alpha

by Astoria Gracewell (arh581958)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Alec in heat, Alec-centric - Freeform, Alpha!Magnus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, College, Embarrassed Alec, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NO dub-con, Omega!Alec, POV Alec, Pining, Pining Alec, Pre-Slash, Service Alpha, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Astoria%20Gracewell
Summary: Section 7 Article 3 of the Alpha Heat Companion Services contract explicitly states a reciprocity between alpha volunteers and omega clients. Both parties must have consent. Clients may request a specific alpha during heat but alphas may decline. Thank angels that Magnus never denies him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** This is a story that takes place in the ABO-Universe. If you are unfamiliar with it, I suggest you do some research so you don't get lost. I'm taking liberty with the universe but the basic concepts of secondary social class remains. The rest of the world will be built as the story progresses. Rated for mature themes. 
> 
>  
> 
> **This is not beta read. Open for Volunteers.**
> 
> Let me thank this anonymous reader who gave me [the wonderful prompt](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/post/151740498900/the-service-alpha). Thank you, you wonderful human being. I wasn't sure if an AU was okay. You said you liked my Malec stories, and I've got a few AUs posted, so I'm praying that you don't mind. Thank you so much for the prompt, darling. Feel free to prompt again or hit me in the head because you wanted something different (I'll make another one.) Sorry for the long wait~ Hugs and kisses.

It's _that_ time of the month again. As much as Alec hates it, there's also a reason why he doesn't suppress his heats. Many reasons actually—like college expenses, long-term health issues, not to mention the way the supps make him feel a zombie more than half the time. Being an omega, even in this day and age, remains hard. The heats alone are an issue every three to four months. College is already hell as it is without fluctuating hormones getting in the way. 

 _Knock. Knock_.

Alec nearly stumbles over his trashcan by the kitchenette when he goes to the door. There's no need to check the peephole. His nose already knows exactly who is on the other side.

“Hello, _Alexander_ ,” Magnus greets with his velvety smooth voice.

“H—hi.”

Three years they've done this, and still Alec gets tongue-tied around the tall dark handsome Asian alpha like a pup on his first heat.

“C-come in, err, sorry about the mess.”

They side-step the trash he forgot to take out this morning while in a frantic rush to call Alpha Services. Unlike their previous trysts, this one isn't pre-scheduled. It's by sheer luck that Magnus could stay with him this weekend.

“It’s okay,” says Magnus, putting down his large duffel bag on the floor, eyes glancing at Alec. “Are you alright, Alexander? You seem…” those same eyes squint in concentration while he's looking for a word, “…flustered. There, that's it. You seem flustered. Is something wrong? I know this isn't really a scheduled visit. My calendar's never wrong. You weren’t supposed to call for another three weeks.”

Alec sags against the small countertop where his coffee sits, already cold and still half-full. “Yeah,” he confesses, rubbing the thinning fabric of his sweater sleeves together. “Must be finals. S-stress might be getting to me. Sorry if I—is there anything that you need to be doing for law school? I'm not—I'm not taking you from anything, right? You know you don't have to…”

“Oh, hush, you.” Magnus closes the gap between them and takes Alec's face into his palms, almond-shaped golden green eyes peering to oceans of blue. “Rest assured, I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to.” At times like this, Alec almost wants to believe that Magnus really is _his_ alpha and not a school-registered alpha service. The alpha smiles warmly. “It’s all in the contract.”

How could Alec forget?

Section 7 Article 3 of the Alpha Heat Companion Services contract explicitly states a reciprocity between alpha volunteers and omega clients. Both parties must have consent. Clients may request a specific alpha during heat but alphas may decline.

Alec's heart drops to the floor. It doesn't survive unscathed. There's a million tiny stress fractures around it, from all the times that Magnus reminded him of the twenty-seven-page document that allows for nights like this to happen. No matter how hard he wishes this thing between them will never be anything more than a legally executable instrument.

“Y-yes. Of course.” He wiggles away from the touch. “You can make yourself comfortable. I'm just—going to clean up a bit. Sorry for the mess.”

No third-year engineering student has a clean room, especially that of an honor student. There's plates, books, and pieces of his machine scale-model scattered around the tiny one-bedroom apartment. He feels self-conscious about the stress-designing. Too many ideas float inside his head when he gets nervous.

“ _Alexander_.”

Alec shivers at the sound of Magnus' commanding alpha-voice. He freezes half-way into the small living room that's now the site of Hurricane Alec. A large warm hand settles on his shoulder, urging him to turn around. Magnus watches him intently.

“You did good. You're not in heat yet but I can smell it on you. It’s still in the early stages. That means we have time.” The hands slides over his shirt, fingers skimming over the bare skin on Alec’s neck, making the omega shiver. “Why don’t you sit down? I’ll get a cold bath ready for you to keep it away? Or would you prepare a make a hot one?”

 “Magnus…” He turns to face the alpha, cheeks feeling a little flushed just by the proximity alone.

Magnus grins like a feral cat on the prowls. It’s his eyes—almond-shaped with irises that look like cat-slits. He moves closer Alec with a feline-type of grace until he’s a breath away, running his hands up and down the thin black wool. “Hot or cold?”

“H—hot,” answers Alec, and he shivers as if on cue. He’s never been the omega who stays in a semi-fevered state before heat. No, not really. Instead, he tends to be on the polar opposite of the spectrum. His body temperature plunges to freezing temperatures before it spikes at the start of his heat. It’s always been rough on him like that.

Magnus obliges. “Go to the bedroom and under the covers. Wait for me there.” This time, it’s not a request nor a question.

Alec follows obediently. He goes to the bedroom and slides under the fleece blankets. Magnus gives him a little smile as he goes into the adjourning bathroom with his duffle bag in hand. There’s the sound of taps squeaking then running water.

It’s not the first time that he’s given Magnus free reign over his tiny apartment. When they first started this thing, in Alec’s freshman year as an undergrad and Magnus’ final year, they stayed in an on-campus facility for omega care. It felt wrong. Alec moved out of the four-person dorms and got his own place. Three years later, that heat is still remains to be the best heat his ever experienced—wrapped in the warmth of an alpha’s care.

“Water’s ready.” Magnus leans over Alec with a warm expression. “Can you get to the bathroom by yourself?”

“Y—yeah,” Alec answers with a blush. It smells like rich spicy alpha—Magnus’ smell—floating around his space. Immediately, his head feels a little light and heat slowly creeps up to him. The feeling stays in a low simmer inside his veins.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

The bath is wonderful. Since having a private space like this, Magnus’ evolved from warm sponge-baths to full-blown showers whenever he’s helping Alec with a heat. The omega basks in the attention. Hot water feels just on the edge of too hot on his skin but the burn subsides once his sunk down. He has a large tub. Water goes up to his shoulders when he sits down, only his neck exposed to the open air. There’s bubbles and oil and flower petals.

 _‘Herbal,’_ He recalls Magnus telling him once before as he plays with the light pink flower. True enough, it doesn’t take long for his tense muscles to loosen under the fragrance of the bath. Growing up as an omega isn’t easy. His traditionalist alpha parents didn’t take too kindly to their _eldest_ son presenting as a weak gender. Omegas aren’t really weak but society paints them that way.

A cool hand on Alec’s head makes him jolt up in surprise. Water splashes everywhere.

“Hey there, sleepy head.”

The heat must be getting into his head. Alec swears that Magnus looks even more gorgeous with his spiky hair falling all over his face. He comes to a startling realization. “Oh angels! You’re wet!” It causes him to flail about and even more water splashing across Magnus’ clothes. “Crap! I’m sorry! Magnus, I didn’t—”

“Shh, shh,” Magnus coaxes with the same tender smile that Alec rarely sees outside of his apartment. Then again, he doesn’t see much of his Magnus outside of the heat-calls. They aren’t really friends. “I was thinking about joining you in the bath but it seems like it’ll be better to take you out of it. Time to come out, Alexander. I’ve some century eggs and made that congee that you really like. Let’s see if we can get some nutrients into you before your heat hits. We don’t want you passing out again.”

Alec blames the heat for the deep scarlet blush on his cheeks. “That was one time!” He protests with a pout but Magnus chuckles, already pulling out a large fluffy towel that Alec is sure he doesn’t own. “That’s not mine.” He glares at the bright yellow fabric.

To that, Magnus chuckles again. “You’re right. It’s mine. I brought some towels thinking you’d like these better than the miserable set you have here. You really should buy new ones, Alexander. Those are the same towels since you moved in here! The green one has _holes_ in it!” He says, all scandalized. “ _Holes_ , dear god, how do you dry with _holey_ towels? It’s a miracle that you don’t get sick!”

“Shuttup,” Alec ducks his head with a mumble. He’ll never admit it out loud that the green one is his favorite towel because it reminds him Magnus’ eyes. “S’not everyone’s a fancy-shmancy financial genius with a whole lot of money. I’m living on student loans and bar tips. Not exactly rich and famous.”

Magnus goes up to the side of the tub, arms open with the towel spread in front of him. “Get your ass up here, Alexander, before I fish you out like a petulant child.”

Alec wants to say no but his inner omega says yes. He gives into his instincts and stands up, naked in all his pale glory, so that Magnus can wrap the towel over his shoulders. These are the times that he hates most—the times when his fantasizing if this is what it’s like to be Magnus’ omega. The stone in his stomach sinks lowers. He forces himself to shake the feeling off.

They pad into the bedroom. Magnus dresses him in a pair of loose sweats and an over-stretched tank top, then settles him onto bed. Moments later, the alpha reemerges from the living room with a tray of steaming hot rice porridge and a small plate of sliced century egg.

“Thanks,” Alec mumbles when the tray is set over his lap. “You really didn’t have to do this.”

Magnus really doesn’t. All the contract stipulates is that the alpha knot the omega for the duration of heat. Nothing on paper says that Magnus needs to cater to each and every single one of Alec’s other needs—spoken or unspoken—outside of providing his knot, and yet here he is again with a simple but heartwarming meal that makes Alec’s heart flutter inside his chest.

 “Alexander,” there the alpha’s voice goes again, and his eyes look completely sincere when he says, “I want to.”

Alec can no longer deny it; Magnus Bane is definitely the only silverlining to the whole situation.

**Author's Note:**

> End for now. **Continue?** or no? Hey, feedback always makes us writers feel really special, so go ahead and tell me what you think about this in the comments. 
> 
> In other news... OMG, it's been so long since I wrote Malec. I'm really sorry for that! I got caught up in another fandom *hides from the tomatoes*. Sorry! Sorry! I'm still writing them. I promise. I've got loads of prompts lined up and writing them as inspiration strikes. This one was given long ago then BOOM! Today I re-check tumblr and get inspired to write this baby. So don't be shy to say 'hi', drop me a line, or give me a prompt~
> 
> PS. To those who aren't really following me, I've been going through a really tough time with my head and all--still going through it actually. But, I'm getting better and hopefully my writing will show it too~ Hugs and kisses! 
> 
> ***
> 
> If you have a prompt or an idea, you can [INSPIRE ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/submit) on tumblr. Or [TALK TO ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/ask)~
> 
> As always, **kudos/comments/bookmarks** are all appreciated by this author. I take comments as extra-kudos and I _do_ read the bookmark tags (some are really fun).


End file.
